The present invention relates to an environmental control system, more specifically the control of an outlet temperature of a heat exchanger of the environmental control system.
Aircraft are provided with an environmental control system. The environmental control system may include ram air cooled heat exchangers and an air conditioning pack to supply conditioned air to the aircraft cabin. Operation of the aircraft on colder days may result in the formation of ice within a component of the environmental control system. The formation of ice within a component of the environmental control system may present an imbalance within the environmental control system.